Actrise
For Information about Actrise in Spanish, please see Actrise (Spanish) Actrise (ja. アクトリーセ Actrice) is a witch who appears as a non-playable character in Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness, both of which were published on the Nintendo 64 in the late nineties. Boss battle The Actrise boss battle is exclusive to Carrie's quest. Atop the castle's battlements, in place of Actrise, Reinhardt Schneider will fight Death whereas Cornell will fight Ortega. Actrise's first priority is protecting herself behind a bastion of gems. The smaller crystals are easier to break than larger crystals, and should be destroyed first in the effort to attack her person. (The barrier crystals reappear at a fixed interval.) After receiving damage, Actrise will surround herself with a protective maelstrom of crystal shards. When she finishes summoning her primary shield the shards will traverse the tower's top, demobilizing Carrie (until she takes damage) if she's in their path. Actrise's other attacks - all of which are magic based - include: # Summoning crystals that emerge from the ground where the player is standing. (In Castlevania '' she summons crystals more quickly than ''Legacy of Darkness.) # Shooting two, rather slow, homing bolts. # Raining down two arcs of homing bolts onto the player. # Ricocheting a homing bolt off of several stationary crystals. Memorable quotes About Actrise *'Mary Oldrey:' : Yes, the vampire Oldrey is my husband. There was a man named Gilles de Rais and a woman, Actrise. They made him what he is today. *'Carrie Fernandez:' : I have the power to subdue Dracula himself. You had no chance. Dracula knows this. He used you merely to delay me. By Actrise *''Quite a show there, lobo.'' *''It's all the crystal could contain, but it should be sufficient for the ritual.'' *''She has such power it is almost terrifying... only a child, but a true Fernandez.'' *''She was a Fernandez too, a warrior who came to fight the dark lord. We took her alive, and made her a vampire.'' ... She had great spirit and struggled mightily against the curse. But now she is wholly a vampire, desperate for blood. Ha, what joy! Two cousins fighting to the death! *''It is a simple matter... sacrifice the lives of 100 children. I slew my own child to attain the prize of eternal life!'' *''Oh dear, you make me so sad... looking at me just as my child did... how pitiful! I love no one in this world other than myself!'' *''I will gouge out your heart as a gift to my lord!'' Trivia *Throughout both games, her name is translated as "Actrise" and "Actrice." Although the former is more commonly used, "Actrice" is more appropriate because it is the French word for "actress." *Actrise's character art from Castlevania was drawn by Yasuomi Umetsu. Her costume and coiffure are not historically accurate: The dress is an amalgamation of later fashions; she would have worn a bonnet instead of a hat. *Actrise's theme is the 18th track on Castlevania: The Original Game Soundtrack (released in Japan and Europe). The slightly dissonant music features a tinkling piano and bells; the sinister, disjointed nature of the composition is indicative of Actrise's simmering madness. External links *Konami of Europe's Actrise Profile *[http://castlevania.classicgaming.gamespy.com/Media/cv64cd.html Akumajō Dracula Mokushiroku soundtrack information] at the Castlevania Dungeon. Free registration is required to download songs. note:Carrie's Boss: Actrise Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Bosses Category:Castlevania 64 Characters Category:Castlevania 64 Bosses Category:Legacy of Darkness Characters Category:Legacy of Darkness Bosses